


"You look so good like this."

by Oshann



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby's first smut, Bara Sans, Biting, Dom Sans, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom, Growling, Oral Sex, Possessive Sans, Rough Sex, Smut, Underfell, Underfell Sans, Undertail, he bones you big time, oooh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshann/pseuds/Oshann
Summary: You get to see a new side of Sans. A more growling, dominating one...In wich reader agrees to try rough sex and a bit of Dom/sub with your favorite edgy skelly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [placeholder000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/placeholder000/gifts).



> Oh boy, are you ready?  
> It's my first time, please be gentle ~
> 
> No seriously, it's my first time writing anything ever, and it's undertale smut. Oh joy.
> 
> This is for the lovely placeholder000! You rock girl!
> 
> A HUGE thank you to NotYourMemily, Roccy and TheProtobabe for beta reading this. Without them this would be a gross mess full of bad grammar and non-english words. Go love them, they deserve it.
> 
> Edit ; LOOK!!! placeholder000 did a fanart of my stuff haaaaaaa!!!! http://plsdontkinkshameme.tumblr.com/post/153615834735/yer-not-allowed-ta-speak-but-i-can-still-put

Okay, that's it.  
No turning back now.

Sighing, you nervously ran a hand through your hair as you sat on the edge of the large bed in Sans' room. You have known him for half a year now. After getting past his intimidating look you mustered the courage to chat with him a few times at his hot-dog stand. You found yourself enjoying his company, even if he was a rude asshole, he never did anything inappropriate. Well he tried, but always stopped when told 'no!'. Soon enough you two went for some drinks, then movie night with his friends, then random outings, and now... The two of you had been dating for about four months, and things couldn't be better. You could tell he genuinely cared about you, even if he didn't phrase it a lot, you could see it in his behaviour. He always acted so edgy and tough, but you knew better. Sans was considerate, and despite his laziness he never hesitated to go out of his way to please you. 

And the sex... Oh the **sex.**

Sleeping with him was the best, you could even say magical. His laid-back demeanour didn't show in bed **at all**. Sans' way was... passionate, to say the least. Once your cuddling sessions get steamy he wouldn't give you the opportunity to do much while he furiously, almost aggressively, pounded you into his bed. 

Or yours. Or the kitchen counter. Or even up against a wall that one time you came home after spending the day away teasing him, sending lewd pictures of you during his work shift. You didn't even have the time to take off your coat.

A few days ago you questioned him about his wild behaviour during sex, and told him that you didn't mind the slightest once you saw the look of dread in his eyes. He confessed to you his... appetites, and how he couldn't muster the courage to speak to you about them yet.  
But he eventually did, and after a lengthy conversation you agreed to try them out with him.

And now, there you were, sitting in his bed. Papyrus was gone with Undyne for the night, something to do with "TEACHING THIS STUPID FISH THAT SPAGHETTI IS BETTER FOR CAPTURING HUMANS THAN SPEAR TRAPS", whatever it means. Go Paps. Don't burn anything down please.

Sans was taking a shower, leaving you alone. Your earlier confidence was long gone, replaced by ever growing nervousness. For the occasion, you have decided to wear your nicest matching black bra and panties that never failed to make you feel confident and sexy. Well, almost never. Now you just felt tense and a bit silly by being so apprehensive.

The door to the room opened, bringing you back from your thoughts. Sans walked in, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He smirked once he saw you waiting for him in your underwear. 

Your boyfriend tossed the towel on the messy floor. Oh wow. How could you ever get tired of seeing him naked? He towered above you, being two heads taller, and he looked so strong and sturdy with his thick white bones that you can't help but drool whenever he took his shirt off. He would see your face and always say ' 's nothin' worth gushing over babe, it's just bones', to which you would always reply, 'I know, but they’re yours'. He then would shrug and act like it was no big deal, but you knew by his subtle red blush that he loved you praising him.

Yeah, you liked a skeleton. And he liked you back a skele-ton, as he would say.

 

" s this all fer me, baby?" Sans' deep gravely voice rumbled in his chest, a smug smile on his face. His golden fang glistened in the light as he walked towards you.

You nodded and watched him sat next to you on the bed.

"heh, ya shouldn't have. ya know they won't stay on ya long anyway" He tugged at your panties with his sharp fingers, as to make a point.

You smiled a bit, trying to not make it seemed forced. He noticed it anyway, and sighed.

"so... ya really wanna do it? no pressure babe, 's just... i don't want ya ta regret it after..."

"No no, I want to do it, it's just that..." You bit your lower lip and looked at the floor. " I... I guess I'm nervous? I’ve never done anything like this before... But.. I am willing to try it with you, I really am..."

Sans looked at you intently while you fixed your feet. He then took a deep breath, head low. You glanced at him and he looked at you again.

"c'mere."

He patted his lap and extended his strong arms to you.  
You perched nervously on his thighs, hard femurs digging in the flesh of your ass. Sans embraced you, pushing your back against his chest.

“lemme tell ya what’s gonna happen, baby.” he said in a breath, his mouth next to your ear, voice low and soothing.

" yer gonna relax, and then i'm gonna show ya what i can do"

He pressed his mouth on the crook of your neck, sharp teeth grazing at the sensitive skin and sending shivers down your back.

" 'm not gonna do anything ya don't want me to do, ya know that."

Sans was now delicately licking the spot he just nibbled. His right hand was softly tracing circles on your stomach while the other stroked your inner thigh.

"hey listen, let's do something. let's use safewords, 'kay? would that make it easier fer ya?"

You nodded.

" 'kay. let's see..."

His fingers were now trailing over your thighs. You eased a bit in his touch and buried your face in his neck. Beyond the shower gel scent was his own, something like dust in the sun, old paper and animal musk. You took a few breaths to relish in it.

" mmmmh ok. green fer 'everything is fine', yellow is 'slow down' and red if ya want me ta drop everythin'. 's that good, sweetie?"

You nodded again.

Sans' fingers were now oh so softly approaching your core, teasing you in the most tender way.

"say it"

"Green for okay, yellow for slow down, and red if I want you to stop."

"ya got it"

The hefty skeleton laid you on the bed next to him, and then proceeded to climb on top of you, his hands resting on either side of your face.

"i won't hurt ya, don't worry. use the safewords if ya really need it." He grinned and winked at you.

You nervously smiled at him, eased a little bit by his words. Of course you knew he wouldn't hurt you badly, and that nothing would go wrong, but it was just so new to you, you couldn't help but to be apprehensive.

Sans buried his face in your hair and took a deep breath before exhaling with a deep growl.

"oh babe, ya have **no** idea what ya do ta me..."

He put his hand on your cheek and you nuzzled into it, closing your eyes. You relaxed into his touch, his thumb stroking the side of your lips. Sans then slowly trailed his hand down to your neck and chest, warm bones against your skin, and finally flattened his palm between your breasts. He stayed there for a moment, feeling your heartbeat and taking deep, slow breaths. 

You felt nice. Relaxed. 

Sans fiddled with the front clasp of your bra, undoing it and leaving your breasts exposed. His face still in your hair, he grabbed one and kneaded it. A moan escaped your lips, and Sans pawed at your boob more roughly. A low rumble left his chest, and you felt him nibble at your neck with his sharp teeth, licking the spots where his fangs had grazed too harshly. Another hand reached for your other breast, and Sans kissed and licked his way down to your stomach. You felt the desire starting to ache between your legs, and you couldn't help but rub your thighs together, desperate for friction. He stopped and looked at you with a smirk, both of his hands busy with massaging your tits. 

"dun' worry sweetcheeks, i'm coming. i'll show ya how ya make me feel. how i wanna fuck ya in every possible way 'til ya can't think anymore..."

His hands trailed down, one gripping your waist while the other slid your panties down your legs. As soon as you were bare Sans leaned in and took a deep breath, taking in the scent coming from your already wet core. A red tongue darted from his mouth to lick at his teeth, a deep chuckle shaking his ribs.

"ah kitten, ya already drippin’ fer me?"

Sans inched closer. You could feel his hot breath on your pussy, and bit your lip as he gripped your hips, restraining your movements.

"hehe, too bad ya gonna hafta wait. i'm in charge, and you'll take what i give ya."

The skeleton dragged the whole length of his flattened tongue on your cunt. You moaned as he applied more pressure on your clit. Sans grumbled and looked at you.

"i don't wanna hear a fucking sound. ya stay silent, and maybe i'll be extra nice. ya don't and i'll teach ya that ya better not disobey me. capiche? ."

His baritone voice was deeper than usual, sending shivers down your spine, arousing you even more. You nodded and he returned to your cunt, licking and sucking at your folds. His mouth felt heavenly on you, his red tongue leaving hot trails of spit. He was teasing your entrance by tracing circles around it, but refused to enter it, and it was driving you crazy. You bit your tongue to prevent your whining and tried to buck your hips in frustration, but Sans growled loudly and stopped. He looked at you with angry red pupils as you realized your mistake.

"what did i fuckin' tell ya? ya take what i wanna give ya. do i hafta hold you down?" His grip on your hips tightened, pinning you to the mattress. "i might as well. yer gonna fuckin' learn ta shut up and stay still."

At that he licked violently at your cunt, and you stifled a surprised yelp almost too late. Your breath was quickening as Sans worked furiously on you. Keeping quiet was becoming harder and harder, and you couldn't move your hips or legs. Gripping the sheets till your knuckles went white was the only option you had to respond to the pleasure your boyfriend was giving you. 

Oh god, it was almost too much. 

Sans was eating you out now, licking fervently as his hands squeezed your flesh. The low growls he let out made his bones vibrate, and you could feel it through the sharp teeth pressed against your clit. You did your best to follow his orders, trying to silence the heavy breaths you were taking. You felt your walls clench, and by the sound of the pleased rumble coming from his chest you could tell he felt it too. Sans stood up from your cunt, his saliva and your juice smeared on his grinning face. He kissed you, and you let his jelly-like tongue delve into your mouth, tasting yourself. He chuckled and straightened up, straddling your waist. You enjoyed the view of his large, strong form looming over you.

"there, i knew ya can be a good girl when ya want."  
He made a motion with his hand, his right eye flaring up with red magic. His dick took form on his pelvis, hard and glowing brightly. It was a thick member, a bright crimson like his tongue, with a row of delightful studs at the base. You loved his cock, how its girth stretched you to that exquisite feeling between pain and pleasure, filling you with a perfect fit with each thrust.

"yer not allowed ta speak, but i can still put that pretty mouth of yours ta good use. right dollface?"

You swallowed a bit of saliva and nodded.

"heh good." Sans gave his slick dick a few pumps before pressing the tip to your lips. As you parted your lips to take it in your mouth he grasped your face between his thumb and index, pressing your cheeks and tilting your head towards him.

"i don't think ya understand what's going on." he growled. "i am in charge here. did i said ya could suck me? **no**.Yer s'posed to do what i tell ya to do. 'n i did not fuckin' tell ya ta take initiative." Sans released your face, your jaw slightly hurting from the pressure of his hand. You rubbed your cheek, not daring breaking eye contact with him.

"yer gonna lick me with yer pretty little pink tongue. begin with the tip, and slowly go ta the base."

You nodded and he chuckled at that. "yer a fast learner. get to it."

Letting out a shaky breath you stuck your tongue out and lapped at the head of his dick. His cock didn't taste like anything, and the texture reminded you of silicon. If it wasn't for it's warmth and the magic slightly stinging your flesh you could have mistook it for a red glowing dildo. You flatten your tongue and stroke his frenulum, a spot you knew he loved feeling being stimulated. Sans let out a shaky moan and you smiled, not stopping your administrations. You drew small circles on the underside of his cock, slowly making your way to the nubs. You pressed on each them while making eye contact, and Sans growled with pleasure. He gripped your hair at the top of your cranium, the base trapped between his knuckles.

"shit, doll, yer so good at this." you smiled at him and licked the length of his dick, returning slowly to the tip.

"aaaah fuck, that feels so good." you were nearly at the end of his cock when he yanked your head backward, your scalp tingling in his grip. "i was plannin’ ta make ya suck me, but now i'm too fuckin' horny ta wait.”

 

He suddenly released your hair and moved off of you to settle between your legs. Sans pressed his pelvis down against you, his slick cock squeezed between him and your cunt. You had to bite your tongue to keep from moaning at the sensation of it throbbing with heat. The desire to be filled was becoming unbearable, and you clenched a few times at the thought of him inside you.

Sans leaned in and licked the side of your face.

"yer doin' good so far, sweetheart. so good" He kissed your cheek and pulled away from you, his mouth turning into a huge grin. "look at ya, yer so fuckin' beautiful. and only fer me. only me. yer mine, dollface. and i plan to make ya understand that."

Sans grabbed your legs and lifted them so that they could wrap around his spine, positioning his dick right at your entrance.

"i'm gonna fuck ya into oblivion, hard and rough and deep. i'm gonna make ya want ta **scream** my name, but ya won't because i told ya **not to**. and yer gonna obey me because yer **MINE!** " With that last word he roughly plunged into you, hilting on the first thrust. You let out a silent scream, your legs shaking from the mix of pain and pleasure that was overtaking you.

Sans did not waste any time and quickly pounded into you with fervor, keeping his word. The bed was shaking with the motion of his thrusts and hitting the wall each time he filled you. His big hands were firmly holding your hips, lifting them to let him dive even deeper in your pussy. Each thrust made you gasp silently, determined to please him and show him you could do what he asked of you. You scrunched your eyes and clenched your teeth, relishing in the pleasure he was giving you. His dick stretched you to near pain, the roughness of his thrusting made his pelvis slapped against your flesh with a lewd noise. You curled your toes while your hands gripped the sheet so hard your muscles hurt.

Trying to be silent was pure torture.

"fuck yeah babe, ya look so good like this. all nice and obedient. shit, i wanted to do that fer so long. and ya like that, dontcha, ya freak? ya like it when i have my way with ya, when i fuck yer brains out?" You were breathing fast, sweat beading on your forehead. You looked at Sans to see him sweating too. His tongue was hanging from his mouth, drool dripping on your stomac. Suddenly he grabbed your neck, squeezing your airway slightly.

"answer me, bitch."

Wow, names? Strangely it turned you on even more, and you nodded to answer his question. Yes, you liked it when he was ravaging you like this. When he was in control and you just had to obey him. You loved this side of him, dominant and powerful. It made you feel safe.

"fuckin' say it. say that ya like it."  
Sans loosened his grip on your neck, now only holding you down.

"I... I like it. Aaah... I like it when you fuck me hard." You blushed at your words, not believing you actually said them out loud. Shit, you never knew you could be so kinky. Maybe it was the power Sans had over you, helping you to push your limits under his authority.

"hell yeah ya do." He quickened his pace and you tightened the grasp your legs held on his spine. "no one will ever make ya feel like this. no one will fuck yer tight cunt like i do."

The relentless pounding of your pussy was bringing you to the edge, and at that moment you knew that what he said was true. Nobody made you feel that way, nobody has been so fiercely attentive to you. You wanted to scream his name, to let him know how good he made you feel, how nobody else gave you this much pleasure or ever would. Instead you scrunched your face, focusing on the burning sensation building inside you. Your walls were clenching faster and faster around him, announcing your imminent release.

His thumb stroked your neck, a gentle gesture amidst the storm of rough sex. "say that yer mine. i wanna hear ya."

"I'm yours, Sans, I... aaaah I'm all yours! Body and soul! I will... I'll be yours as long as you will be mine!" you cried.  
Suddenly Sans stopped. You opened your eyes, searching for his face. Oh fuck, did you say something wrong? He stayed frozen above you, looking at you with wide eyes and furrowed brows. He wasn't even breathing.

"Sans, wha... What did I do? I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, say something!"  
You were panicking. Did you said something taboo? You mentioned your soul, as you knew monsters held them with great respect, almost religiously. Their whole culture centered on them, and you thought it would please him to hear you trusting him with yours.

But by the unreadable look on his face it was a huge mistake. You felt like crying.

Sans suddenly pulled out and flipped you onto your stomach. Before you could protest he pulled your ass up and pressed your head into the mattress, holding you down with one firm hand. With a roar he reentered into you with more force than before, nearly making you collapse.

"WHY. DID. YA. HAFTA. SAY. SHIT. LIKE. **THAT!** " He punctuated each word with a deep thrust, this new angle making his cock hit your sweet spot viciously, and you couldn't help but moan louder each time his dick plunged into your cunt. You were quickly screaming your pleasure, the tension coming back into your core. Sans didn't seem to care about your loud disobedience of his order. His collected facade was gone.

"shit! do you have **any idea** of what ya just said? fuckin’ hell, i’m trying to keep my cool here!" He gripped your hair tightly while his other hand raked your back with sharp fingers. You gasped at the pain, loving it. Sans let out a loud growl.

"fuck yeah i'm yours, as much as yer mine! i wanna ruin you, mark you, fuckin' **claim** you as my own!"

Sans fell forward, pinning you under his huge body. You felt a sharp pain on your shoulder, and realised that he was biting you, snarling and grunting while he fucked you raw. That unexpected pain took you over the edge. You came hard on his cock, hot tears streaming down your face as you screamed his name.

Sans didn't stop, your orgasm driving him wild. He parted from your shoulder and you could hear him **roar** on top of you. You couldn't move, only thrash your limbs around and cry from overstimulation.  
His pounding was becoming uneven, his breathing quickened. You knew he was close, and a second orgasm was building inside you as well. You tried to tilt your hips upward, encouraging him to cum inside you. He took the hint and after a few deep and rough thrusts he was done, spurting his seed deep in you as he grunted your name. Feeling his cock throb against your walls released the pressure you were holding, bringing another orgasm that left your legs shaking.

 

You were blissed-out. Nothing existed besides you and him. The world could wait. For now you were basking in this state where you felt whole and safe.

 

Sans shifted above you and encircled you with his strong arms. He rolled over and you were on top of him, hard bones digging into your flesh. Ugh, you were feeling kinda sore now.

"holy shit, babe... that was awesome. ya were amazing, ya did so fucking good. ya okay?" You nodded, unable to form words right now. Sans kissed your temple and chuckled. He let a hand trail feather like strokes on your body. You put your hands on his arms and caressed his bones, trying to overcome your shakiness.

Sans nuzzled your neck, making you yelp in pain. Oh yeah, he bit you. You brought your hand to the wound and prodded at the skin. You hissed from pain and held your fingers in front of you. They were smudged with a bit of blood. Sans grumbled.

"shit... sorry baby. didn't mean to hurt ya. let me take care of ya."

With that he stood up and got off of bed while holding you close to him. With a swift motion of his arms he was lifting you bridal style and made his way to the bathroom.

Once in there he gently sat you down next to the sink after laying a towel under you, so the cold surface on your bare bum wouldn't bother you. Sans took out the human first-aid kit from the cabinet and squirted disinfectant on a piece of gauze.

"it's gonna sting a bit, babe." You smiled at him and tilted your head to the side, encouraging him. He applied the gauze on your skin, and you hissed at the sensation.

" 'm really sorry, baby. i... i tried to stay cool, but... shit, i'm so sorry." 

He sighed and furrowed his brows. "i shouldn't have done that. i got no excuse for harming ya..."

Sans looked at the blood on the gauze and clenched his teeth, before throwing it in the trashcan. You leaned in and kissed him.

"Hey. I know you are sorry. You... yeah, you shouldn't have done that, but I know you didn't mean to hurt me." He looked into your eyes, still very much upset.

"how can ya trust me now? shit... i fucked up bad..."

Sans reached for the bandages but you stopped him, grabbing his hand.

"Look. I... I could have used the safeword, but I didn't. I didn't even think about it." He was looking at you intensely, waiting for you to go on. You dropped your head to look at your joined hands. "I uh... I kinda liked it? It's not so bad, it's only stinging a bit now. Just give me a monster candy and I'll be fine."

You stroked your thumb on his metacarpals. You meant what you said. Sans put his hand behind your head and kissed your forehead.

"just let me tend to ya, okay?"

 

The next hour went really well. Sans bandaged your shoulder and took a bath with you, softly scrubbing your skin clean. You offered to do the same with him, but took advantage of his vulnerable state to tickle the inside of his ribs, making the big bad monster squeal in surprise. That's what you get when you bite me.  
Sans accepted his punishment, and got you out of the bath.

You two were now snuggling on the couch, with you comfortably settled between Sans' legs, a comfy blanket wrapped around you as you laughed at some stupid stuff on the TV while you two snacked on monster candies and chocolate.

"Hahaha who does that? That's so – ouch!" Sans looked at you, not hiding the concern in his eyes.

"what's going on? ya okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just... sore." You could feel your butt aching were Sans' pelvis continuously hit it during your sexy time. "I guess I'm going to hurt tomorrow."

Sans chuckled nervously. "sorry 'bout that. i'll get ya a burger from grillbz fer lunch."

You smiled at him.

"That would be nice, thank you."

You turned your head to the TV, Sans was massaging your scalp with his hard fingers. It felt nice.

 

"Hey Sans?"

"hrrm, what?"

"What about you? Are you okay?"

 

He let out a deep breath and put his arms around you, nuzzling his mouth on the top of your head.

"yeah, 'm fine. still a bit guilty 'bout earlier."

"I told you, it's okay. It's completely healed now. I don't see why you had to bandage me up."

"maybe because i actually like taking care of ya? i know i fuck up a lot, but at least i try to fix my shit up. only when i care i mean."

You could feel him smirking against your scalp.

 

You two said nothing for some time before Sans chuckled soflty.

"hey babe, so now ya wanna bond with me, huh?"

What?

"Uh... what?"

"yeah, ya said ya wanted ta give me yer SOUL."

"Well I uh, didn't really said that, but I feel safe with you, so I trust you with it, yeah."

 

You felt Sans lean to the side and stare at you.

"What?"

He suddenly laughed out loud, startling you.

"shit babe, ya don't propose to a guy just like that! not that i would mind, but let's wait a bit, yeah?"

He winked at you.

 

Oh god, what did you say? WHAT DID HE SAY?

**Author's Note:**

> WHO SEMI-ACCEPTS AN INVOLUNTARY PROPOSAL AFTER 4 MONTHS OF DATING? A sweaty sweetheart edgelord who kinda knows you two are really good for each other, that's who.
> 
> You have to marry him now. Good job.
> 
> I hope you liked it... I TRIED. It was supposed to be all about Dom!Sans and rough sex, but I couldn't resist the fluff.  
> Aftercare is important, y'all!
> 
> Come scream at me here ; http://garbagecorp.tumblr.com/


End file.
